


Coma

by DonComa



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我想我中了某种毒。”</p>
<p>1990年，混乱中的GN'R，Axl第一人称。压抑、意识流、焦虑。想要追寻某种感觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma

我想我中了某种毒。

我猛烈地抽搐，大脑眩晕，眼前花花绿绿地闪烁着光斑；那种嗑了LSD以后的感觉，我伸手去抓住那些光斑，它们变成了线条变成了点燃烧起来然后变成了音符，冲上我的手我的胳膊撕裂我的皮我的肉，把骨膜划破骨头剥开抽出骨髓；我看见我的血管我的神经在空中摇摇欲坠，一起颤抖跳动，交织在一起闪着光芒，  
我惊醒，然后发现身上一股恶臭。  
我的衣服上沾满了花花绿绿的液体，往下滴着辨认不出来的恶心黄色。我动了动手肘，想起身，它们却都像被剥了皮肉一样脱离控制。灯没关，我就看着暗黄色的天花板发呆，想我以前的事，想我将来的事。我上一次和胃酸亲密接触已经是很久以前了，那时候我还是Hollywood地下的渣滓，有一个妞嗑嗨了，吵吵闹闹地要和我上床。我把她绑起来用手直接伸到了她喉咙里，她上身一抽吐了我一身，然后我们俩就在胃酸的洗礼中痛痛快快地干了一炮，她咯咯笑说我是个疯子，而就是有人爱我的疯狂。  
那时候我估计想不到我会变得这么不堪，倒不如我从来没想过我的未来，好像我下一秒就会死，但是这一秒还能活得漂漂亮亮。那时候我预料不到，有一天我也会醉酒后在床上胡思乱想，全身麻痹，只有一颗心脏在凶猛地跳动。咚。咚。咚。咚。  
我在想我的未来，但是此时此刻，我可能真的下一秒就死了。

Izzy的电话打不通。Slash比我还傻逼。Duff从不接，但会在一段时间后回电话，在我已经懒得屌他的时候。我有时候会打Doug的电话，他一定会在三分钟以内赶来，用尽法子让我开心，生怕他那已经颤颤巍巍的摇钱树下一秒就倒了。最后我只会打Stephanie的电话，她会推迟一阵子，但是最后她一定会赶来。  
Stephanie从不会亲手照顾我，但是她在乎我。她抱着我，我刚洗完澡的身上还湿淋淋的搞花了她的妆，她捋着我的头发捧起我的脸，注视着我的眼睛，就像看她那两岁的小孩子一样。  
她用很轻的声音说，我的眼睛就像个小孩子。  
你是个很棒的母亲啊。我说。  
但是我注定不能成为一个好的父亲。  
那个两岁大的孩子出现在我面前的时候，我觉得天地都暗了下来，只有他的脸不断膨胀扭曲变形，变形成小时候的那个我，没有形状、没有颜色、没有脸，在血和污物中蜷着柔弱的双腿，他还站不稳、长不大，没有人留心、没有人保护...  
等我反应过来的时候，Stephanie愤怒惊恐的眼睛盯着我，躲在被损的面目全非的衣柜后抱着哭哭啼啼的小家伙。我的拳头上一阵火辣，她当即没说删了我一巴掌就夺门而出。我猛然向后栽倒在墙上，靠在墙身体向下滑，滑倒在墙根抬头看着昏黄的天花板。我想，那小家伙哭起来真难听，可我连哭都哭不出来了。  
咚。咚。咚。咚。  
像是倒数计时器，越跳越刺耳，直到某一刻突然爆炸，把我炸得粉身碎骨。  
我的心脏快要炸裂了。

我想我中了毒，而且那种毒快要折磨死我了。  
我已经很久没和乐队里其他的人说过话。我甚至很久都没有在舞台以外的地方看见他们。他们看我的眼神在降温，好像我变得越来越像个怪物，好像我和这世界离得越来越远。但是他们也差不多，甚至自从我还和Erin在一起的时候，Izzy眼中已经再没了海洛因以外的东西，Duff已经把酒当水喝，Slash就没有不碰的玩意儿。我不相信这样的他们之间会有什么额外接触，在舞台上的一个小时对于他们来说都是一种挑战。媒体甚至都说我们再这样会成为这十年中最后昙花一现的笑话，我再大放厥词讽刺讽刺他们，那时候我觉得我是这个乐队里唯一的活人，而我快死的时候，他们却一个个都滋润着的。  
我趴在巡演旅馆的洗手间的台子上，摩挲着手里的玻璃瓶。白色小药丸在来回滚动着，那是很强劲的LSD。我记得我们第一次演出的时候，我们五个刚到西雅图，都一副荒野求生回来的样子，Izzy和我靠一起窝在沙发里，抢Donner烤的新鲜出炉的大麻巧克力饼。那时候我还很瘦弱，垂下来头发像个女孩，Izzy毒瘾还没那么大，眼神冷静又带着小朋克的杀气。西雅图不兴LSD，但是这小药丸是个很概念性的玩意，好像LSD就是那段摇滚乐光辉岁月的缔造者，真正绚烂迷人的毒药，让人奋不顾身的疯狂。  
然而此时此刻，当年的疯狂只剩下了尖锐的残响。我在逃。逃到喊破了喉咙，逃到跑烂了腿，逃到连身体都不复存在，只有那个空壳，不顾一切地逃。  
我打开那个玻璃瓶，一口气把所有药片都吞了下去。

我再醒来的时候，耳朵边上是两个男人的声音。  
我很少有过这种自然的苏醒。连睡熟对我来说都很困难，而只要睡着，到来的一定是噩梦。大概在85年的时候我就被告知神经很敏感脆弱，曾经有几次我因此在高潮中晕倒过去，醒来的时候虚弱的连话都说不出来，卷着被子缩成一团，第一个出现在我面前的一定是Izzy，吻过我的额头然后抱着我睡去。  
我睁开眼，Izzy不在。  
那其中一个是医生，另一个是Doug。我身上被接了呼吸器和一堆电极，不远处有各种机器在发着响声。看见我醒来，Doug高兴得快要手舞足蹈，拿下我的呼吸器扶着我坐起身，给我端茶送水嘘寒问暖。  
我啧一声。Duff进医院的时候我第一个跑去看他，Steven进医院的时候我是唯一一个去看他的，Slash进医院的时候我守了整整一夜，我进医院了根本没半个人屌我。  
门开了，是Izzy。  
这家伙有几个月没和我好好说话了。倒不如说，自从我们火了以后，他就颓废的没个人样。Doug和医生装模作样地走了出去，似乎是给我们俩留出独处空间，而我都不确定他还能不能看清我在哪里，海洛因让他的眼睛聚焦都成了困难。  
但是他径直地走来了，掀起我的头发，看着我的眼睛。  
他的眼睛没变。冷静、优雅、却又狂妄。他看我的样子和看其他人是不同的。我也分不出来具体不同在哪里，但是这种不同让我很高兴。他吻了我的额头，然后坐在了我身边，眼睛时不时像安慰一样瞥一眼我。这一切看起来这么自然，好像我们之间什么都没发生过，我们还是那两个抱着音乐梦想的小鬼，我还是他的Bill，他还是我的Jeff。  
我把头抵上他的上臂。曾经每个晚上我都紧紧抓住他的上臂才能睡着，那里还很温热、柔软，好像只属于我一样。我的身体又开始抑制不住地颤抖，一种强烈的冲动涌上大脑，要冲破皮层迸发出来，  
我哭了。

乐队的计划被延迟了，没人出来恨我，只是Doug告诉了我一声，而已。  
我倒是希望Slash和Duff能来见见我，但是我却想不到我们见了面会怎么样。他们俩埋怨我一顿？大有可能，Slash要演出，他对舞台的瘾比他的毒瘾还可怕。打一架？他们俩还能不能站稳都是问题。或者什么都不说？啊对，我们有什么可说的。  
我靠在床头看着天空，雨下得很大，窗外星星点点闪着淡蓝色的光芒。Lafayette是多雨的，尤其冬雨，Amy怕雨和雷，一到雨夜就钻到我怀里哭。雨声会挡住她的哭声，但是有时候还会被那个男人听到，他会跑来然后疯打我们一顿，我挡着Amy，一个人被他从东墙打到西墙，回头尖叫着让她去找Izzy。我恨透了那个曾亲眼看着她被那男人强奸却躲在一边除了哭叫以外束手无策的人，而这个人是她的哥哥，是我。  
这后来变成了一项传统，天一黑下来我就带着Amy往Izzy那里跑。好在那男人和那女人都不会过问，我们俩曾经被赶出家门露宿街头整整一周，他们俩甚至在小镇里传说我们俩是魔鬼的孩子，敢向我们伸出援手就是背叛上帝。  
在17岁那年，我真的相信了，我就是魔鬼的孩子。  
我砸烂了我的所有东西，去街头找人打架，一只眼睛被打出血什么都看不见，Amy跑来拦住我抱住我大吼道William Bill Bailey你再动手我就自杀，我猛然停下来看着她的眼睛，和我一样浅烟绿色，因为愤怒而紧绷。她有着比我稍浅稍卷的金发，小巧漂亮的五官，因为那个男人的缘故走路姿势有些怪异，那对眼睛盯着我，那一瞬间，我以为面前的人是我自己。  
我顺着墙角身体向下滑，她双腿一软也倒在了我身上，我们俩就相拥着哭，心脏挨在一起，哭着哭着下雨了，分不清我脸上是我的泪是她的泪还是雨水。  
我只知道，我是这个女孩子的哥哥。

这个誓言我最后都没有做到。  
我说爱就是伤害，因为我身上好像总是带着诅咒的，对越爱的东西伤害越深，对Amy也是，对Erin也是，对Izzy也是。  
我曾经有过无数个美好的幻想。  
我想当个好孩子，最起码是个好哥哥。去吃屎的警察和政府。后来就是，我们五个人要把世界玩个底朝天。女人啊要多少有多少啊没那么多可操心的。讨厌小孩子。同性恋有天才也有傻逼，但是都别想打我主意。然后就是，我们五个人会永远在一起，我们会建立GNR王朝，引领世界音乐的潮流。我们会是世界上最酷最性感的那个摇滚乐队，最起码是八九十年代最棒的摇滚乐队。再然后就是，抱着考拉睡觉，和海豚一起唱歌，和Erin结婚再生一窝小孩，开旅行车跑遍全世界，抱着小家伙们唱摇篮曲。  
窗外的雨还在下，我睡不着，低着头玩着Izzy搭在我肩上的手，那只手曾经玩过鼓槌，摆弄得起粗重的四弦，而它现在在为了我而弹吉他。这是种奇特的占有欲，Tracii Guns刚走的那阵子，Slash和Izzy还不熟，吉他配合一团糟，他问我说我和Izzy明明两个人都是自大的控制狂为什么在一起就没啥事，我想了想也没明白。后来我觉得我是喜欢和强势的人在一起的，爱恨交织的激烈摩擦，创造出的音乐畅快淋漓。而那时候我还不知道，这种脆弱的联系很可怕，最后两方都遍体鳞伤。

Izzy没问我为什么吞下一整瓶LSD，我也没问他为什么来。但是他每天都来陪着我，带着他写的歌过来，给我弹或者唱一段调子，然后一段歌词或者旋律就会涌现在我脑中。我的身体还在发麻，没办法大幅度动，手指会不听使唤地抽搐，不过因此，我也有了个正当理由一直挂在他身上。  
他还在嗑药，我知道，但是他最起码不会在我面前嗑，而且我感觉到他在尝试戒掉。我希望这是因为我。我不想问。有些在我和Izzy之间的事情我们都不会说，任由它发生着，然后等着它被我们俩之间多年磨合出来的默契扑灭或者点燃。比如嗑药，比如音乐。  
但是此时我却觉得力不从心。  
我问Izzy你知道吗，我晕倒的时候满眼都是旋律，他们穿透我的身体我的心，割下一道道疤痕，现在这些疤痕结痂了，我也快要忘记那些旋律是什么了，你懂的，那种东西不是我所写出来的，而是它在召唤我...当你站在生死边缘上的时候...  
你会想起来它们的，他说，往我嘴里塞了一块巧克力曲奇饼，没有大麻没有迷幻剂，加糖多了、只能感觉甜的那种。  
我依然蹭着他的肩膀，往他怀里揉。他搂着我，那用来弹吉他的粗糙手指轻轻抚摸着我的发梢。我起身看着他，翻过身去跨坐在他的跨上，抱紧他贴上他的身体，从他的眼睛一路吻下，轻啄着他的嘴唇。他用手把我的头发捋到边上，按下我的后脑，狠狠侵入，唇齿相交。  
咚。咚。咚。咚。我们彼此像两个连体婴儿，共用一根脊柱一个心脏，一回头就可以接吻——激烈的、痛苦的、畅快淋漓——  
我记得那个在西雅图的夏天，雨中的罂粟花开得像燃烧，我们俩坐在酒吧的后院，像两个溺水的婴儿一样相吻做爱，那阵子我们身无分文疯在街头，那种音乐里的节奏，他的手掰开我的大腿，我侵略性地咬他的舌头，我想我不是个疯子，可是我爱死了这疯狂。  
但是此时此刻，我却不得不痛苦的意识到，我们之间已经不可能再有性：我想我中了毒，中了那段光斑一样的旋律的毒。  
他也中了毒，但是，和我的不同。

我出院的那天，Doug特地把Slash，Duff和Matt都叫了来。Matt倒是健壮的像头牛，Slash站不稳就一直黏在Duff身上，而Duff看上去只不过全身浮肿的病怏怏。医生叮嘱我，说我要尽量减少外界刺激，无论是情绪刺激还是药物刺激，甚至不建议一个小时以上的演唱会。我说这就是开玩笑，他一皱眉头，比划着形容我的神经就像一根弦，指不定哪天就突然断掉了。  
Doug又来了，问我感觉怎样？  
我想了想。  
如果Izzy来问我，我会说我的灵魂都千疮百孔了没什么医生救得了，但是对于Doug，我回复他说，没什么，我有点累了。  
Slash看都没看我一眼，Duff和Matt还象征性地来问了两句，结果我们一下车他们几个就看不见人影勾肩搭背去泡吧去了。Izzy借口告辞，临走时候给我塞了一张纸条，写着我的生日连起来的号码，旁边写上这是他专设给我的电话，我任何时候都可以打这个电话找他，他一定在。  
Doug问我对新专辑还有什么想法没有，我望着窗外喃喃，这条路那时候我开车载着Erin走过。后来她进了医院抢救，我惊恐万分的在旁边祈祷了一天一夜，她的家人满面泪地痛斥我，我的心跳太大声，听不清他们说了什么，那时候我只想，我应该替她下地狱，结果她醒来以后，哭着对她妈说，她还想要拯救我。  
然后呢？  
然后啊...她就跑了。

从那以后我再也没见过她。  
那条路上的景物还很熟悉，颜色却比我上一次看见它们更晦暗。后来那天晚上我抱着Izzy断断续续地哭了一晚上，第二天我蹿进录音室写了一堆旋律和歌词，写着写着又开始哭，Duff在旁边抽烟，我疯了一样抢过来他打火机把那堆纸一把火全烧了，烧到我的手也开始发麻，Duff一把把我从火堆里拎起来把我甩到墙上压死住我的胳膊腿，说你他妈的给我醒醒Axl Rose你一个人去死不要拉着这个乐队，我大骂滚犊子这乐队也是我的你们以为你们喝酒嗑药就能摆出个什么正经样，Duff突然一副要吐了的样子对Slash说我们走吧让他静静，就剩下我一个人全身疲软发抖缩在墙角蜷着身体大喘着气，全世界只有我的心跳，咚，咚，咚，咚。  
那时候，我觉得我要死了，Axl Rose要死了。  
然后我就真的晕过去了。  
我的一只手指头敲着车窗玻璃打节拍，闭起眼睛回忆那种感觉，那是灵魂的绝对压抑和绝对自由，极度欢愉极度痛苦，每一个神经元都叫嚣着每一根肌肉都跳动着，生死交接的麻痹感，你看，我不应该在这世界上活在，我就他妈的应该下地狱，死了比活着要痛快的多。  
带我去录音室吧。我说。

酒精味，大麻味，海洛因味——哦这玩意没啥味，倒是有烧焦味。Slash和Duff把吉他和Bass全都堆到一个角落，互相依靠着，我走进门的时候往他们身上踹过去一个酒瓶子，Slash被惊醒，闷哼哼地从喉咙里哼唧出一声，对我的到来有多大不满一样。  
你们俩要鬼混去鬼混，别在录音室呆着。我想了想还是没说出口。他们俩在哪里呆着和我有什么关系。  
他们也没看见我一样，Duff不知道是欲言又止还是欲吐又止，Slash直接在他的Paradise City爽呢。  
FUCK OFF. 我径直走向我的钢琴。  
黑白琴键。  
我起了两段November Rain上手，像在敲打鼓膜的音色。  
我猛然站起来，看着琴体内一排排钢弦。它们好像突然跳出来缠上我，但是好像又那样默不作声地旁观着。屋子里恶心气味很浓，像是混在一起的粘稠和酸臭，我眼前突然又走马灯地飞过一个个场景，彩色的斑斓的一层层交织包围着我，好像凌驾于时空之上的失常，清澈又尖锐的响声，如同呻吟般无助的嘶吼——  
我需要一把电吉他。  
Slash！！！  
靠，老兄，你又抽什么风！  
他惊叫，胳膊被酒瓶碎片划开一大块伤，一只腿搭在另一只腿上。  
没错，靠，我抽什么疯想要指望你们这群蠢货！我猛然转过去扇了他一巴掌，怒吼道，去爽你的吧！别在我面前出现！滚蛋！  
我最后狠狠踹了他一脚，试图把他扔出录音室，他全身软绵绵的像是刚被十个大汉干完，我直接把他扔地上摔门而出。

没错，我需要一把电吉他。  
我记不清什么时候Izzy开始吸毒，Slash大概是从进了乐队以后一两年那阵子，他们俩黏在一个屋子里交流感情，只要来一针，我在隔壁听着他们俩爽翻了的呻吟，心觉得恶心。不过也就是恶心罢了，他们什么臭毛病我都能忍，毕竟我本身也不怎么干净。大概是86年的那阵子我问Slash这带人找茬的怎么那么多，他说你出名了啊，漂亮脸蛋臭脾气，你疯起来不要命你知道吗？噗，我狠狠抓住他的一头卷毛一阵狂挠，说这群杂种真够烦，我们迟早会成为世界上最棒的那个摇滚乐队，他们看我不顺眼就来单挑。  
Slash乍一眼看不是什么善茬，比如说他喜欢把蛇缠在身上，我挺喜欢他的小猫但是满屋子的蟾蜍蜥蜴蛇让我躲得远远的，他说它们都是可爱的动物啊，我把猫抱在怀里蹭着它的颈毛说毛茸茸的那种才是可爱的动物，以后我要买一间大屋子养整个亚马逊的小家伙和它们一起睡觉，结果后来，就变成我每天抱着毛茸茸的Slash睡觉了。  
和Duff和Izzy都不一样，我很情绪化，但是在音乐上，Slash的情绪化绝对不亚于我。那阵子我们没钱没名气住一起，喝一瓶酒抽一根烟干一个妹子都想搞出足够kick-ass的音乐，我写歌的灵感一阵一阵就去听他扒吉他，电吉他我只会弹两根弦，看着他把手指扭成各种奇怪的形状爬出各种别扭的音型很好玩，他随便扒几个音我随便唱两句，后来我再改改就能当段旋律。当然很多时候我们吵架，为了放哪张碟或者穿哪件衣服，他喜欢复杂却干净的布鲁斯，我喜欢华丽宏大的编曲和早期的重金属，每次都是我拳头挥出去的前一秒他的手臂环住我的肩，我软在他怀里报复性地轻轻啄他的嘴唇，我们俩看着彼此，就突然像两个小孩似的笑了。  
大概就是这种情绪化让我们俩的联系比任何人都随意，但也比任何人都紧密。和Slash说话确实很开心，他和Izzy一样都是很容易成为人群领导的人，但是他没什么和我一样的经历，也没什么深不可测的想法，我一晚上吊在他的肩上给他讲我从小到大的故事，他问我你讨厌的人好多啊好像全世界都欠你的，我记不清我说了什么，但是我想说我不讨厌你啊我有时候觉得如果我能早些年认识你什么都会变的吧？

但那些都是86年的事儿了，那些事儿有时候还要我认真想想才能想起来。  
我现在需要一把电吉他，而那个给我弹电吉他的他现在只属于酒和海洛因。

我又call了Doug，顿了好几秒，低吼，敢让我再看见这群杂种在LA这滩染缸混，我去踹了你们公司。  
语毕我想都没想挂了电话，对着天空发呆，上一次我们去Chicago我也是这个想法，而那后来搞成了一团糟，我和Erin吵架，Slash和Duff鬼混，Izzy形单影只不知去哪里。Doug把他们接回来的时候他们几个怒不可言差点没和我打一架，Slash少见地吼我说我们最起码工作的时候也算认真，可是话说一半他反应过来他们也是理亏，我吼回去你们整出来那三首歌屁都不是，摔门而出把自己塞到车里，然后就在路边上溜溜达达了三天三夜。  
可是在我意料之外的，那次后来Slash来找我了，夜很深的时候，我把房间封得一片漆黑，一个人趴在钢琴上胡乱弹着那些萦绕在我脑中的旋律，他进门，坐上钢琴静静听着，等我弹累了趴在钢琴上，他捋了捋我的头发，拿起他的吉他，轻柔却不拖沓地弹出我刚才弹的那段旋律，做了少许的改编，却好像从新被注入灵魂一样。  
我们俩之间依然只有安静，安静到能听见我们的心跳声，咚，咚，咚，咚。  
我们俩就这样如同你一言我一语聊天一样弹着琴，琴声在我们之间回旋了几遍，曲调居然渐渐明晰。我闭上眼，听着他的吉他，似乎回到了86年，在那个半边漏雨的小仓库里，我坐在汽油桶上听着他弹琴，我们两个似乎有一种天生的共鸣，他的每个音我都能讲出一个故事，他累了就放下琴听我胡说八道，就这样，我们可以过一整天。  
Slash…  
我伸出手。  
Where are you?  
他握住我的手。  
别放开我…  
我紧握着那只手，吉他弦磨出的粗糙的茧子摩擦着我的指肚。  
我的意识渐渐消失。  
那晚，是我那一年睡得最安稳的一晚上，即使第二天早上我醒来的时候，我发现我从来没去过钢琴边。

Doug说，你们不能再离开LA了，你们必须在这里呆着，抓紧时间准备你们的新专辑。  
我问他，两张专辑能分着发行吗？  
他说，公司给你们的钱已经全被玩完了，你要用什么填补你们的账目啊。  
你是觉得两张专辑一起发行能有个好收成咯？你觉得所有人都有钱一口气买两张专辑？   
现在不是为你的乐迷担心的时候，他说，换句话说吧，你觉得这个乐队还能撑多久？  
这不像是你应该对我说的话，Doug.  
那阵子我和所有人的对话几乎都是这样，不超过十句话，而唯一能和我说超过十句话的Stephanie几乎也一直在和我互相吵架。啊。想起她来了。我们有一个月没见面了吧？她还好吗？她应该还快乐吧。那么多人还爱着她。我们拍MV的时候，她已经成为剧组里最受人喜爱的那个，漂亮、温柔、平易近人，说话又轻又慢，即使有时候有点傻有时候又有点小自私，她依然是注定成为大家的甜心宝贝的那个人。她还有个孩子。会在她怀里抱着玩具笑出声来的孩子。被她深爱着的孩子。我永远成为不了的那种人。  
我缓慢地收起双腿，抱着肩膀，蜷缩在床脚。我想或许我从来没有想过成为Stephanie那种人。她总是积极的、可爱的，而我的人生从来都颠沛流离。我曾经以为我一直在追随什么，至少那是我的音乐理想，可是最后我才发现，我一直在逃；逃离我的家庭，逃离Lafayette，逃离LA，逃离所有容不下我的地方，直到最后，我不得不逃离我的生活。  
啊。  
膝盖上湿乎乎的。全身发冷。双眼模糊。天地肃静。没有音乐，没有呼声，没有语言，没有召唤，只有我的心跳。咚。咚。咚。咚。那样鲜活、那样生动，猛烈富有节奏感的肌肉收缩，提醒着我，你还是个活人。可我想，我为什么要来这个世界？那个两岁的被抛弃在街头的我，如果没有被我妈捡起、没有被我爸带回家，如果没有被Stuart拉起手、没有被Amy抱在胸口，没有从Lafayette的监狱逃出来、没有和Gina来到LA，没有认识David和Jeffrey、也没有认识Erin和Stephanie，没有成立我的乐队、没有成名、没有为了赚钱发专辑、没有像还债一样巡演、没有生活在媒体的监视下、没有像如今无人再思考我们玩出什么音乐…  
啊。我本来不应该来到这个世界啊。  
我再也不想回到这个世界了啊！

Duff？  
我来看看你还好吗。  
Doug让你来的还是Del James？  
Axl，别这样，我们还是一个乐队。  
亏你还记着这点啊，你和Slash！  
你是在等Slash吗？  
操。我为什么要等他？他现在还能做的了什么？来Duff，你就告诉我，你们俩现在谁还能写出哪怕是半小结的Riff？没错，还有Izzy，你们都一个样，在…  
我关上了门，紧紧靠在门上，腿发着抖。  
电话铃响了。  
我疯了一样地跑过去接，电话那边传来断断续续的Du，Du声，然后一个声音试探性地问道：Axl？  
——Axl…  
我是Slash…  
——啊。  
Axl？你在吗？   
——我在吗?  
Axl？你能说话吗？  
——我还能说话吗？  
Axl你听我说，有些事情不是你想的那样…  
——为什么我要听你解释？你听过我的解释吗？  
Axl我知道是你。  
——啊，可是连我都不知道。  
我把电话放在耳边，一个词都道不出来。我想要直接挂掉电话，但是我做不到。  
Axl…  
我把电话听筒放在床头，然后离开了床边，冲进了浴室，打开龙头，浇了我一身水。  
像是钢笔划过信纸，刀割开伤口，吻落在皮肤，我仰起头任水淌过全身，很多年前的时候我和Slash在Vicky的浴室里把水龙头和音乐都开到最大，大叫大闹缠在一起，音乐和水一样是流动的艺术，那种流动像Slash的手指在琴弦上流动，我脚下一滑倒在他怀里，拽着他的头发缠上他的手指，那时候大概是87年，我却觉得那已经是千年前的事了。  
我想我的情感一直是幼稚而疯狂的，自从很久以前开始，于是我开始迷上了给自己写信，那些梦吟似的音乐被我写在身体上灵魂上再留在回忆中，狡猾，愚蠢，沾沾自喜。  
我听着我的心跳声，咚，咚，咚，咚，像是钟表的时间流逝般，计算着我剩下的生命。我幻像的太多了，而我有时候甚至会忘记，在时间面前，没有如果，也没有必然，没有好的可能，也没有更坏的可能。  
我一个人来到这世界，也将要一个人走。  
仅此而已。

我蜷缩着身体，坐在浴缸里，用手拂过水面。我开始回想起Doug给我说的话，却发觉我不知道下一张专辑什么时候出，我不知道下一次巡演什么时候开始，我不知道现在媒体和粉丝都在说什么，我离开这个世界太久了，我什么都不知道，而且，我害怕知道。  
我恐惧再回到这个世界。  
我想到那个雨夜，我和Izzy聊天，问他，Izzy，你觉得Stephanie爱我吗？  
做噩梦了？他反问。他还醒着。  
不，我一直没睡着。我答。  
他搂过我，一如既往地，让我靠在他的胸前，轻柔地抚摸着我的头发。  
和她在一起我就会更开心一点。她应该也是吧。我说。  
能让你开心的人很多，能和你结婚的人就一个。他说。  
啊，Erin...。  
嗯？  
没什么，想起Erin了。  
我抬起手，水流从指缝中滑过，轻柔、通透，像是Lafayette的雨，像是Chicago的雨，像是那天晚上NY的雨。  
我问他，你还记得那个电影院对我说Don't Cry的女孩子吗。  
嗯，就是我们一起写的那首歌。  
我不喜欢它的歌词。我是说，又蠢又浅薄。  
他笑，说那是很Axl Rose的歌词，而你现在又很Axl Rose的不喜欢它了。  
80年代我们都什么都不懂而已啊。

可我现在明白了，我却宁可不懂。  
我想，我是想要活下去的，我只不过在等待救赎，而这种等待本身，就是一个悖论。  
我想起来我第一次看见Slash那天，跨越了Izzy和Duff两层推荐，虽然之前我们有些交集，大致上还是陌生的；记不清是我去看他的表演还是他来看我的，我只记得当他的吉他声响起时，那样的吉他，燥热而孤独，狂野而悲伤，每一根琴弦都好像带动着我在颤抖，我想要哭泣想要笑，而我最后只是握住他的手，说，我们不一定合得来，但你是个好吉他手，你的吉他里有某个非常情绪化的部分，而那一部分，和我想要的不一样。  
可是事情总是戏剧性的，最后我们俩还是在了一起，在一个乐队里，甚至我一度相信，当初那样情绪上的分歧正是助长了我们的默契，就像两只齿轮，大小不同、齿数各异，但是那样的扣和、那样的互补，三天后Vicky再见到我的时候，说我们仿佛已经在一起演奏了三年，好像上帝将我们为彼此而创造，而只要我们能够继续下去，我们会成为美国最棒的乐队。  
她没说错，也没说全对；那时候其实Izzy和Duff都心知肚明，Slash和我的祸根早已埋下，我们不是一类人，即使走上过一样的轨迹，也终究逃不过形同陌路的命运。  
然而，我只是一厢情愿，似乎这样就可以欺骗过我自己，让我相信我们的不和不过是为了摩擦出更大的火花，我们可以并肩撑起这个乐队，这是我们的时代，而我们是灵魂契合的。  
这是比我的音乐更大的笑话。

有人爱我；过去式，现在式和将来式。  
我也爱过他们。  
我想我中了某种毒，自从我被赋予心跳的那一刻，这种毒就伴随着我左右；可它长得很快，像蠕虫一样塞满我全身的每个器官每个组织甚至每个细胞，时间越长，这玩意缠得越紧，紧到我痛不欲生，怎么抠也抠不掉。  
我曾经一度以为，那毒只是音乐；而我如今才知道，音乐只不过是止痛剂，能缓解症状，然而用药越多，它便侵蚀得越深，待到它深入骨髓，我已经身心俱焚，无药可救。  
那种毒，只是在我心中的，我对Amy，对Sturt，对David，对Izzy，对Gina，对Slash，对Erin，对Duff，对Stephanie…  
我心中的，对他们的那样卑微的爱而已。  
我看着眼前的小药瓶，瓶中的白色小药片被我晃出清脆的响声。那样五彩斑斓的光斑又涌现出来，不同在于，那些光斑在一起组成了一道道光束，随着我的目光向尽头起伏延伸，穿透我的头脑、我的心脏，攀上我的每一寸皮肤，然后像是符咒般得，埋进了我的身体，融为一体。  
那毒扎的太深，深到我甚至都快要忘记了，即使是音乐，也杀不死我，救不了我；我中了毒，而这毒从无解药，然而，此时此刻，我没了它，我想我就快要死了。  
然而，我的心跳声，却宣布着，我无法死亡。  
咚。  
唯一的良药。  
咚。  
时间  
咚。  
倒计时。  
咚…

END.


End file.
